


Dead Ex

by tiger_tiger



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-22
Updated: 2013-06-22
Packaged: 2017-12-15 17:47:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/852297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiger_tiger/pseuds/tiger_tiger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some missing moments from Season 3, episode 12 "The Ties That Bind". </p>
<p>The story starts just after a conversation between Alaric and Damon at the Mystic Grill.</p>
<p>Alaric and Damon are discussing potential red flags thrown up by the sexy Dr Meredith Fell. Alaric had just told Damon that Meredith's ex called her a psychopath, and pondered "I wonder what my exes would call me."</p>
<p>"Nothing." Damon said as he lifted his drink. "They're all dead."</p>
<p>Alaric ponders, "And what about you Damon? What would you call me?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dead Ex

_At the Mystic Grill_

Alaric and Damon are at the Grill discussing potential red flags thrown up by the sexy Dr Meredith Fell. Alaric had just told Damon that Meredith's ex called her a psychopath, and pondered "I wonder what my exes would call me."

"Nothing." Damon said as he lifted his drink. "They're all dead."

"And what about you Damon? What would you call me?" Alaric wasn't sure what to call his thing with Damon. A relationship? A friends with benefits situation? A drunken mistake (or rather a series of them)? He made a mental note to think about whether he was drinking more since moving to Mystic Falls.

He wasn't sure he wanted to define what was happening with Damon, with increasing frequency lately: stolen moments of abandon and some of almost too intimate comfort. As well as a new appreciation for phone sex. But he knew he wanted it to continue, and he didn't know what Damon expected in terms of monogamy.

"I would call you a danger tempting slut if you're gonna be stepping out with Dr Mystic Mysterious."

Alaric gulped. Was this the possessive vamp thing chronicled in vampire fiction?

Damon smirked knowingly, but put Ric out of his misery, "...but you know I like it." Alaric's heart was still beat the wrong side of nervous, but he cut his eyes at Damon, full of hot promise. Since moving to Mystic Falls, the emotional intensity of his life has made him crave intensity in everything. And since Jenna's death... that has meant scotch on the rocks and Damon.

Damon added "And don't think I am going to let you get away with putting me into your dead exes category. I might be dead, but I am triple X. And we are  _ON_  mister."

And that corny note was their cue to leave. The all ages venue of the Mystic Grill didn't really need to see what happened next.

* * *

_The next day at Alaric's apartment_

Alaric was kind of fuming. And kicking himself at the same time.  _When did I give Damon a key?_ He was also tending to horny, a usual side effect of working out. He could feel the sweat lingering as he replaced the weight bar. But more than that he felt Damon's eyes on him, sliding across his shoulders and chest, and down his loose track pants. Alaric stretched his triceps. In the times that they had been together, Ric had discovered an exhibitionist side to himself. He sighed for a moment, only half listening as Damon natted on about bunnies, looking in pots on the stove and talking about the psychopath potential of the pretty brown haired doctor.

Ric's thoughts turned to last week when he had Damon's jaw dropping as he had dropped by the boarding house. He had headed up to Damon's room, dropping all his clothes except some soft cotton boxers, so butch, before he pushed the door open and lounged along the door frame. Damon had been reading, his usually hidden nerdy tendencies on display, and Ric had quickly started up a role play of the nerdy student/sweaty jock just home from the game variety. You know, locker room meets library. Alaric licked his lips, distracted from being pissed off that Damon was investigating Dr Meredith Fell when he had explicitly said that he would look into it himself. He didn't want Damon to scare her off.

"Are you listening Ric?"

_No._   _I_   _am planning another role play._  Damn, should have started up a doctor patient one when I died last week. The blood giving had been rather unbearably erotic. But it's hard to be spontaneously sexy when you're battered. Real life sucks sometimes.

Ric looked up and switched from his internal musings.

"Ric! Your doctor  _vervained me_ , then  _she_  blood-jacked  _me."_

_WTF? Breathe. Breathe. Alaric was trying to calm himself at the same time as stepping towards Damon, one question on his mind, what the fuck had Damon done to provoke that?_

"Why are you mad at me? I proved your case. Diagnosis: psycho case. You're welcome."

_Oh_ , Alaric realised,  _I should probably ask why she did that. Hmm, Damon doesn't bring out my most charitable self. But I have to adopt an aggressive and determined stance with him sometimes. It's like dealing with a meth head or a hyperactive 5 year old with street skills. Do not give any ground._

"Boundaries, Damon, boundaries. We talked about this."

"Boundaries are for maps Ric. We're not in geography class. You know I don't believe in that..." Damon smiled "It's so... human."

Ric sighed as he reached Damon at the kitchen bar, looking down, "I like her Damon."

Damon reached for Alaric in an affectionate one arm hug "Well, I actually take it as a compliment that I am still bad enough to take down." Alaric chuckled and pulled him closer. "With Stefan, Klaus and all the hybrids, I am starting to feel too much like this town's protector." Damon's hand moved under his T shirt, wriggling up towards Ric's throat. "I keep looking in the mirror to see if I have suddenly developed a hero haircut of my own" Damon added rolling his eyes, mocking himself. They were crushed together now.

Ric put his hand over Damon's which was still clutching his neck half aggressive, half clinging, and he turned serious for a moment "She hurt you did she, Damon?" "She vervained me, I am still all woozy." Damon fluttered his eyes at Ric, "I feel all vulnerable", and his eyes showed the beginnings of desire. "Show me where it hurts." Damon pointed to his neck and Ric's breath hitched in his throat as he moved to blow on Damon's neck softly "Want me to kiss it better? I'll make sure you don't get added to my list of dead exes. Trust me."

And just like that, Dr Ric came out to play.

 


End file.
